Dystopia, Seite 2
130px 130px 130px Für Informationen zur Artikeleinstufung siehe hier Fortsetzung von Dystopia, Seite 1 XI Rage genoss das Gefühl, das ihr diese Situation gab. Sie stellte sich vor, wie der Anblick, den ihre Gruppe wohl bieten musste auf Zuschauer wirkte. Ihr schwarzer Mantel wehte leicht im Wind, in den Händen hielt sie eine mattgraue Schrotflinte wachsam nach vorne gerichtet und über ihrem Gesicht trug sie eine schwarze, um einen elektronischen Stimmverzerrer herum angerichtete Maske. Das einzige,das ihren Anblick etwas beeinträchtigen könnte, war die große schwarze Reisetasche, die sie wie jedes Mitglied ihrer Einheit auf dem Rücken trug, doch in dem Fall siegte die Tatsache, dass ihre Aktion vermutlichüber mehrere Tage laufen würde und sie darauf vorbereitet sein wollte über ihren Wunsch nach einem epischen Auftritt. Noch beeindruckender wurde ihr Anblick aber durch ihre Einheit. Zehn Männer und Frauen, alle komplett in schwarz, teilweise in schusssichere Westen gekleidet - einer von ihnen trug sogar eine Kevlar-Ganzkörperpanzerung - und allesamt bewaffnet. Während manche nur schwere Pistolen trugen, war der Großteil der Gruppe mit Sturmgewehren ausgerüstet. "Hey", rief Rage den Männern zu, die neben dem Eingang der HF standen und wahrscheinlich rauchten. "Rein da!" Sie deutete mit ihrer Waffe erst auf die beiden und dann auf den Eingang. Sie verstanden sofort und eilten mit erhobenen Händen ins Gebäude. Nur eine etwas abseits sitzende Gestalt in einem grellroten Kapuzenpullover bewegte sich kein Stück. Rage deutete Justice, sich um die Person zu kümmern. Die Soldatin eilte sofort los. Sie war sehr schlank bis mager und und trug eine kugelsichere Weste über einem schwarzen Sweatshirt. Ihre Maske endete am Haaransatz, weshalb ihr langes, blondes Haar wie Wasser über ihre dicke Reisetasche floss. Sie erreichte die Gestalt und schien sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Rage konnte ohne ihre Brille so gut wie nichts erkennen. Sie sah nur, wie Justice der Person die Kapuze vom Kopf riss und damit lange, braune Haare zum Vorschein brachte. Daraufhin stand die Gestalt, die wahrscheinlich eine Frau war, auf und ließ sich quälend langsam von Justice zum Eingang dirigieren. Rage nutzte den Moment, um ihr Funkgerät aus der Tasche zu ziehen und den Verbündeten anzufunken, der sich im Inneren gerade um das Sicherheitssystem kümmern sollte. "Hier Rage. Freedom, wo bist du? Wir gehen rein in zwei Minuten.", sprach sie mit ihrer elektronisch verzerrten Stimme in das Funkgerät. "...an... rade im... enhaus... uten?“" Die Antwort war nur sehr zerstückelt zu hören, weshalb Rage ihre Anweisung lieber noch einmal wiederholte. "Wir haben sehr schlechten Empfang. Ich sagte, zwei Minuten!" Nachdem keine Antwort mehr kam, nahm sie an, Freedom hatte alle wichtigen Informationen erhalten. Justice war inzwischen auch zur Gruppe zurückgekehrt. "Das gerade war Heather Bryce.", erklärte ihre elektronische Stimme. "Gut, dass du sie entdeckt hast." Rage lachte kurz auf, was durch die Stimmverzerrung etwa so klang, als wäre eine alte Maschine kaputt gegangen und müsste nun trotzdem weiterarbeiten. "In dem Pullover war sie ja kaum zu übersehen. Nicht einmal für mich!" Ein Stück neben ihr ertönte ein lauter Schuss. Sie riss den Kopf herum und sah, wie Desperation, der Mann in der Vollrüstung, gerade wieder seine Waffe senkte. Als Rage wieder zur HF blickte, sah sie irgendjemanden reglos auf dem Boden liegen. "Er hatte sich eine Waffe geschnappt.", erklärte Desperation ungerührt. Rage nickte. Sie hatte zwar nichts erkennen können, aber da sie so blind wie ein Maulwurf war, verwunderte sie das nicht gerade. Sie hasste es, ihre Brille zu tragen, aber sobald sie die Maske absetzte, würde sie sie wohl wieder aufsetzen müssen. Das Problem war nur, dass sie nicht mit der Form der Maske kompatibel war. Sie marschierten weiter und erreichten schließlich den Eingang. Verstohlen warf Rage einen Blick auf ihre Uhr, bevor sie die Tür durchquerten. Der Mann hinter der Theke sah sie verwundert und verängstigt an. Offenbar hatte er die Tür verriegelt, was aber nichts nützte, wenn man jemanden im Büro des Sicherheitschefs hatte, der außerdem noch alle Passwörter kannte. Und dann, in perfektem Timing schossen die undurchsichtigen und kugelsicheren Blockaden vor der Glasfassade genau in dem Moment herunter, in dem ihr gesamtes Team die Tür passiert hatte. Eine Sekunde später ging der Alarm los. „Lockdown initiiert!“, verkündete eine weibliche Stimmaufnahme per Lautsprecher. „Alle Mitarbeiter werden gebeten, sich in Konferenzraum C einzufinden.“ Rage hob ihre Waffe am und winkte den Mann, der hinter der Information saß, heran. "Du zeigst mir Konferenzraum C!", befahl sie ihm. Sie versuchte, bedrohlich zu klingen, doch das war mit ihrer Maske gar nicht nötig. Das elektronische Ergebnis klang zwar bedrohlich, doch das lag nicht an ihrem Tonfall, denn dieser hatte so gut wie keinen Einfluss auf den Klang der Tonausgabe. Dann nickte sie Justice zu. "Sieh nach, ob dein Bruder Hilfe braucht, wenn nicht, komm zu dem Konferenzraum." Sie deutete auf Honor und Patriot. "Ihr beide kümmert euch um den Sender. Den Schlüssel hat Enemy. Desperation, Guardian, ihr kommt mit. Die anderen bringen unsere Sachen schon mal in Zimmer 20-15. Dann will ich euch bei der Versammlung sehen. Ich brauche alle Hilfe die ich kriegen kann." Alle angesprochenen Verbündeten nickten zur Bestätigung, dann teilten sie sich auf, um ihre jeweiligen Aufgaben zu erfüllen. XII NV hörte die Ankündigung des Lockdowns, sowie die Aufforderung, sich im Konferenzraum einzufinden über die Lautsprecher. Sie verfluchte ihr Pech dafür, dass er nicht losgegangen ist, als sie noch wenige Minuten zuvor draußen gewesen war. Ihre Dokumentation musste morgen fertig sein und ausgestrahlt werden und wenn dieser Lockdown länger andauerte, würde sie den Termin auf keinen Fall mehr einhalten können. Langsam trottete sie in Richtung der Treppen. Vielleicht konnte jemand sie ja herauslassen, denn immerhin gehörte sie nicht zur HF. Auf die Idee, dass der Lockdown mehr als nur ein Test war, kam sie trotz der Tatsache, dass sie jemanden in Lelands Büro hatte einbrechen sehen, erst, als sie gerade dabei war, die Tür zum Treppenhaus zu entriegeln und sich ein ganzes Stück weiter die Wand entlang ein Fahrstuhl öffnete. NV riss den Kopf hoch und sah, wie eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt mit einer ebenfalls schwarzen Maske über ihrem Gesicht heraus kam. Schnell deaktivierte NV den Türalarm und schlüpfte ins Treppenhaus, bevor sie entdeckt wurde. Sie zog die Tür leise ins Schloss und verriegelte den Alarmgeber wieder. Neben der Tür an die Wand gelehnt, überlegte sie, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Leland wollte zu Gown, er war also wahrscheinlich im siebzehnten Stock. Andererseits konnten sie sich schon längst im Fahrstuhl auf dem Weg in diesem Konferenzraum C befinden. Nach kurzem Überlegen traf sie eine Entscheidung. Obwohl es wahrscheinlich nicht gerade clever war, entschied sie, der Aufforderung nachzukommen und zu sehen, was für eine Situation überhaupt vorlag. Das einzige Problem, das sie jetzt noch hatte, war, dass sie nicht wusste, wo dieser Raum überhaupt war. Sie versuchte, sich die Beschriftungen im Fahrstuhl wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen, doch sie erinnerte sich an kein Piktogramm, das für einen Konferenzraum hätte stehen können. Trotzdem lag die Vermutung nahe, dass ein solcher im öffentlich zugänglichen Bereich wäre, was die Suche auf die unteren fünf und die oberen vier Stockwerke beschränkte. In der blinden Hoffnung, jemanden zu finden, der ihr den Weg zeigen konnte, machte NV sich an den Abstieg. Während die Reporterin eilig die Stufen herunter eilte, dachte sie über die Situation nach. Die HF war offensichtlich eingenommen worden - und zwar exakt fünf Jahre nach dem Tod Eva Craws. Damit war wohl offensichtlich, wer für die Tat verantwortlich war: Dystopia. NV war vertraut mit den Terroristen, die sich als Anhänger Harold Craws bezeichneten - vor allem durch die Sache mit Mandy. Sie waren skrupellos und schreckten nicht vor Gewalt zurück. und das schlimmste von allem war, dass sie davon überzeugt waren, was sie taten. Die Dystopianer waren keine Söldner. Sie ließen sich nicht kaufen oder umstimmen. Jeder von ihnen wurde lieber sterben, als die Ziele ihrer Organisation zu verraten. In Gedanken versunken verpasste NV beinahe den fünften Stock, den ersten der öffentlichen Bereiche. Nur ein plötzliches Klopfen an der Glastür zwischen Etage und Treppenhaus machte sie auf ihre Umgebung aufmerksam. Sie riss den Kopf herum und erwartete, eine maskierte und bewaffnete Gestalt zu sehen, doch stattdessen stand ein junger Mann an der Tür. Er trug ein schwarzes Hemd über einer dunkelblauen Jeans. Eine rahmenlose Brille dominierte sein unter mittellangen, orangeroten Haaren halb verstecktes Gesicht. NV entriegelte den Alarm und zog die Tür auf. Der Mann trat zu ihr ins Treppenhaus. "Marten Skee", stellte er sich vor. Sie erinnerte sich an den Namen. Leland hatte Skee einmal erwähnt. Wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, arbeitete er irgendwo in der Organisation. NV schüttelte seine ausgestreckte Hand nicht. "NV van Syrene. Reporterin für ArmaNews." Skee erstarrte, eine Reaktion, die NV verwunderte. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Nachdenkens, streckte er seine Hand noch fordernder aus. "Geben Sie mir den Schlüssel.", befahl er. Offenbar war ihm sofort bewusst geworden, dass sie als Zivilistin eigentlich keinen Schlüssel zum Treppenhaus haben dürfte. "Nein." NV weigerte sich, ihn ihm zu geben, obwohl sie eigentlich kein Recht hatte, ihn zu besitzen. Der Mann reagierte schneller, als NV ihm zugetraut hatte. Weniger als eine Sekunde nachdem sie ihm den Schlüssel verweigert hatte, spürte die Reporterin seine knochige Faust in ihrem Magen. Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Bauch, um diesen vor weiteren Schlägen zu schützen. Das war keine Reaktion, die sie von einem HF-Mitarbeiter erwartet hätte. Offenbar gehörte er auch zu den Angreifern. „Ich habe kein Problem damit, dir wehzutun, aber zu deinem Wohl würde ich darauf verzichten, wenn du mir den verdammten Schlüssel gibst.“, knurrte der für seine zierliche Größe recht kräftige Mann. NV dachte einen Moment nach. Dann zog sie den Schlüssel zu ihrem Hühnerstall, der dem Treppenhausschlüssel stark ähnelte aus der Tasche und warf ihn Skee zu. "Vielen Dank. Und jetzt sollten wir uns langsam in Richtung Konferenzraum aufmachen. Rage sucht wahrscheinlich schon nach dir!", erklärte er, dann griff er an das Funkgerät an seinem Gürtel. "Rage, hier Enemy. Ich habe die Reporterin bei mir. Bin auf dem Weg in den Konferenzraum." Die Stimme, die durch das Gerät antwortete klang so verzerrt, dass NV nicht davon ausging, dass diese allein durch die Übertragung manipuliert wurde. "Bestätige. Befinde mich ebenfalls gerade auf dem Weg dorthin. Over!" "Wer ist Rage?", keuchte NV, als sie sich wieder von dem Schlag erholt hatte. Sie war eine passable Kämpferin, aber mit dem Einstecken von Schmerzen hatte sie schon immer Probleme gehabt. Skee, oder Enemy, griff hinter seinen Rücken und zog eine Pistole aus seinem Hosenbund. "Du wirst sie schon schnell genug kennenlernen", erwiderte er, die Waffe auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet. "Du kommst jetzt erst mal mit." XIII "Ladies and Gentlemen!", Rage betrat die leicht erhobene Tribüne, als sei sie ein gefeierter Popstar. Die davor versammelten Mitarbeiter der HF unterbrachen beim Klang ihrer Stimme sofort sämtliche Gespräche und sahen zur Bühne hoch. "Mein Name ist Rage", stellte sie sich der teilweise verängstigt, teilweise verärgert aussehenden Menge vor. "Nun, eigentlich ist das nicht mein wahrer Name, doch fürs Erste geht der euch auch nichts an." Sie ließ den Blick über die Versammelten gleiten. Sie hatte mit Enemy abgesprochen, dass sie nur zwanzig Geiseln brauchten, doch hier waren mindestens dreimal so viele. Das erschwerte ihre Aufgabe etwas, doch sie würden damit klarkommen. "Ich und meine Verbündeten gehören zu Dystopia und wie ihr euch sicher schon gedacht habt, seid ihr alle unsere Geiseln. Wenn ihr unseren Anweisungen folgt, werdet ihr hier alle lebend heraus kommen." Das war eine Lüge. Zumindest zwei Personen mussten hier auf jeden Fall sterben. Und Rage freute sich schon viel zu lange auf ihr großes Comeback, als dass sie sich damit begnügen würde. Plötzlich stockte sie. Zwei Personen, die auf jeden Fall sterben mussten. Enemy brachte die Reporterin gerade hierher und Justice hatte Bryce vorhin hereingeschickt, demnach waren beide im Gebäude und zumindest Bryce sollte bereits hier sein, doch in der Menge war kein leuchtend roter Pullover zu sehen, wie ihn die ehemalige Marine gerade eben noch getragen hatte. Hektisch riss Rage sich das Funkgerät vom Gürtel. Die Batterieabdeckung löste sich und fiel auf den Boden, doch die Terroristin kümmerte sich nicht darum. Sie nahm es am ihrem Mund und funkte "Redemption, wenn du und die anderen mit dem Aufbau fertig sind, schwärmt aus. Wir haben eine freie Geisel. Ich wiederhole: Geisel auf freiem Fuß. Zielperson trägt einen grellroten Pullover. Es handelt sich um Heather Bryce!" Sie hakte sich das Funkgerät wieder an den Gürtel, bevor sie sich erneut den versammelten Marines zuwandte. Sie räüsperte sich, dann sprach sie weiter. "Wie ihr alle wisst, haben wir den Lockdown aktiviert. Das bedeutet, keiner von euch wird in der Lage sein, das Gebäude zu verlassen oder Kontakt mit der Außenwelt aufzunehmen.", sie machte eine kurze Pause und dachte darüber nach, was noch gesagt werden musste. "Jeder, der sich einem direkten Befehl von einem von uns widersetzt, wird entweder sofort erschossen oder, sollten wir ihn noch benötigen, zur Zusammenarbeit gebracht." Rage wartete den Effekt, den ihre Worte hatten, ab, bevor sie fragte "Ist das soweit klar?" Ein leises, zustimmendes Gemurmel kam als Antwort, das sofort abbrach, als sich die Tür öffnete und zwei Personen eintraten. Als erstes betrat die dürre Gestalt der Reporterin den Saal. Wie immer war sie in einen viel zu weiten Mantel gekleidet. Hinter ihr kam Enemy, der sie mit einer Waffe herein dirigierte. "Wie nett von euch, euch uns doch noch anzuschließen.", höhnte Rage. "Enemy, ich muss mit dir reden. Natalia, warte doch bitte bei den Anderen." Ohne ein Wort der Widerspruchs schlurfte die Reporterin zu den anderen Geiseln. Enemy trat zu ihr auf die Bühne. Seine dunkelbraunen Augen leuchteten unter seinen orangefarbenen Haaren, als er sie ansah. "Wir hatten von zwanzig Geiseln gesprochen. Hier sind doch bestimmt sechzig verdammte Marines versammelt." "Dreiundsechzig.", korrigierte er. "Das ist die absolute Mindestbesetzung. Mehr Leute konnte ich nicht abziehen, ohne dass es Leland oder Hannelore aufgefallen wäre. Sei froh, dass ich bis auf Lee zumindest das gesamte Sicherheitsteam losgeworden bin." "Du weißt, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wer die Leute sind, von denen du redest, oder?", Rage machte eine kurze Pause, dann erklärte sie: "Wir kommen schon damit klar, du hättest mir nur Bescheid sagen sollen. Das wirst du gestern Abend ja schon gewusst haben, oder etwas nicht?" Enemy lächelte sie auf seine übliche schiefe Art an. "Es gibt schönere Themen im Bett.“ Rage sparte sich eine Antwort. Stattdessen wandte sie sich ihren anderen Mitstreitern zu. "Wir behalten hier zwanzig wichtige Geiseln. Die Reporterin, der Kerl aus der Sicherheitsabteilung, wer auch immer gerade von den Gown-Zwillingen da ist - ihr wisst schon. Den Rest bringt ihr in irgendeine Lagerhalle und entsorgt sie. Leichen machen keine Probleme mehr, verstanden? Hauptsache, die hier kriegen nichts davon mit." Desperation nickte. Er winkte einen kleinen, gedrungenen Mann, an dessen Codenamen Rage sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte, dessen Vorname allerdings Rick war, zu ihm heran. Die beiden begannen, sich leise zu unterhalten. Wahrscheinlich planten sie, wer entbehrlich war und wer nicht. Rage wandte sich wieder den Geiseln zu. "Ahem, wo war ich gerade?" Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich wieder besonnen hatte. "Wir werden euch gleich in zwei Gruppen aufteilen. Eine kleine Gruppe bleibt hier, den Rest bringen wir woanders unter. Wenn meine Leute euch gleich einteilen, folgt ihr ohne Widerstand allen Befehlen, dann passiert euch nichts." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ den Raum, um nachzusehen, wie ihre Verbündeten zurechtkamen. Hinter ihr begannen die anderen damit, die Gruppe aufzuteilen. XIV NV beobachtete, wie zwei ihrer maskierten Verbündeten den Großteil der versammelten Gruppe aus dem Saal führten. Sally, Lelands Schwester, war in der anderen Gruppe, aber sonst befand sich jeder mit dem sie gesprochen hatte noch hier im Konferenzraum. Leland kam auf sie zu. Er musterte sie kurz von oben bis unten, dann fragte er: „Alles in Ordnung?“ NV nickte, mit ihren Gedanken war sie allerdings woanders. Irgendetwas war ihr an dieser Rage aufgefallen, sie konnte allerdings beim besten Willen nicht sagen, was. „Die Anführerin von denen schien ziemlich aufgebracht, weil du nicht da warst. Sie scheint, besondere Pläne mit dir zu haben.“ Die Reporterin erwiderte nichts. Sie dachte noch immer darüber nach, was ihr aufgefallen sein könnte, bis Leland sie erneut unterbrach: „Natalia?“ Gerade wollte sie etwas erwidern, als sie erstarrte. Das war es gewesen: Als sie hereingekommen war, hatte Rage sie mit Natalia angesprochen. Und außer Leland kannte sie nur einen Menschen, der sie so nannte... Aber das war unmöglich. Mandy war tot, sie konnte unmöglich Rage sein. Es handelte sich dabei wohl nur um Zufall. Es sei denn, überlegte NV, ihr Tod wäre nur vorgetäuscht gewesen. Inzwischen war Dystopia mächtig genug, um so etwas zu organisieren. „Wie komme ich unbemerkt aus dem Konferenzraum heraus?“, fragte sie Lee. Einen Moment sah dieser sie verdutzt an, dann erwiderte er: „Es gibt nur zwei Ausgänge. Den, durch den du hereingekommen bist und eine Feuertür nach draußen, aber während eines Lockdowns ist die versiegelt. Du kommst hier nicht unbemerkt raus.“ „Dann anders. Wir sind zwanzig, die sind momentan nur drei. Wir überwältigen sie.“ Leland sah sich im Raum um. „Fast alle hier sind ausschließlich im Büro beschäftigt und hatten nie auch nur eine Kampfausbildung. Außerdem bin ich von allen hier der einzige, der im Gebäude eine Waffe tragen darf und meine befindet sich in meinem Büro.“ „Du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft sagen, dass kein einziger hier im Raum eine Waffe trägt?“, hakte NV nach. „Ich meine, das hier ist doch die HF und keine Versicherungsagentur!“ Sie hatte bemerkt, dass sie etwas lauter geworden war, als beabsichtigt, deshalb drehte sie den Kopf zur Bühne hin um zu überprüfen, ob jemand sie gehört hatte. Einer der Maskierten beobachtete sie misstrauisch, aber er schien ihr Gespräch nicht mitbekommen zu haben. Es sah eher danach aus, als hatte er die Aufgabe bekommen, sie im Speziellen zu bewachen, was ihre Flucht allerdings um einiges schwieriger machen würde. „Seit Eva Craw haben wir sehr hohe Sicherheitsanforderungen und dazu gehört auch, dass so gut wie niemand innerhalb des Gebäudes eine Waffe tragen darf“, erklärte Leland ihr. NV schlurfte einen Schritt näher an Leland heran und erklärte ihm dann leise: „Ich habe einen Verdacht, den ich auf jeden Fall überprüfen muss. Sorg dafür, dass die Wachen einen Moment abgelenkt sind – vor allem die an der Tür – dann komm ich hier raus.“ „Die werden dich verfolgen. Bist du sicher, dass du ihnen entkommen kannst?“, hakte Leland nach. NV klopfte auf eine ihrer Taschen. „Ich hab noch den Schlüssel fürs Treppenhaus.“ Leland deutete so unauffällig, wie er konnte auf die Wache, die NV beobachtete: „Wenn ich jetzt irgendetwas mache, wird er wissen, dass du mich dazu angestiftet hast.“ „Dann beauftrage jemand anderen damit. Jemanden, den sie nicht einfach erschießen können.“ Leland nickte. Glücklicherweise fragte er nicht nach, was ihr Verdacht war oder versuchte, sie aufzuhalten. Nachdem sie sich aufgeteilt hatten, behielt NV den Mann im Auge, der sie beobachtete. Er sah immer wieder kurz zu Lee herüber, was es ihm ziemlich schwierig machen würde, unbemerkt mit jemandem zu reden, also beschloss sie, in die Offensive zu gehen. Sie stapfte auf ihn zu, bis sie direkt vor ihm stand. Dann fragte sie ihn: „Warum beobachtest du mich?“ Der Mann war ein gutes Stück größer als sie. Abschätzig sah er zu ihr herunter. „Ich will halt unsere Geiseln im Auge behalten.“ Seine elektronische Stimme war schwer zu verstehen und klang nicht gerade angenehm. Dafür schien er, Lee zu vergessen, was ihm hoffentlich die Möglichkeit gab, alles Nötige zu organisieren. „Dann solltest du vielleicht alle im Auge behalten und nicht nur mich.“ „Hören Sie, Lady, ich weiß, dass das eine stressige Situation für alle ist, aber ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie einfach wieder zurück zu Ihrem Freund gehen w...“ Ein spitzer Schrei unterbrach ihn, bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte. Sofort rissen er und die beiden anderen ihre Köpfe herum. NV bewegte sich langsam auf die Tür zu, konnte es sich allerdings nicht nehmen lassen, auch einmal zu der Quelle des Schreis zu sehen. Eine junge, in einen dunkelgrauen Hosenanzug gekleidete Frau kauerte auf dem Boden und weinte laut. Lee stand ein Stück neben ihr und sah zu NV. Er formte ein stummes „Los“ mit den Lippen. NV drehte sich zur Tür um. Die beiden Wachen von der Bühne waren zu der Frau gegangen, nur die Wache an der Tür stand noch an seiner Position, war allerdings von den Geschehnissen im Raum abgelenkt, sodass NV sich bis fast direkt neben ihn schleichen konnte, ohne, dass er es bemerkte. Sie wühlte in ihren Taschen nach irgendetwas, was sie benutzen konnte, um an ihm vorbeizukommen. Nach einigem Kramen fand sie endlich etwas. Sie hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, es sich für Rage aufzuheben, doch jetzt blieb ihr wohl keine andere Möglichkeit. Sie sah die Wache an, die sie inzwischen bemerkt hatte und ihre Waffe ein Stück anhob und auf sie richtete. Seine dunkelbraunen Augen waren nicht von der Maske bedeckt. „Gehen Sie wieder zurück zu den anderen.“, befahl er. NV machte das Pfefferspray zum Sprühen bereit. Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann riss sie den Behälter heraus und richtete ihn auf sein Gesicht. Sie drückte ab und ein dünner Sprühnebel schoss aus der Öffnung. Sofort, als es sein Gesicht traf, schrie er vor Schmerz auf und hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht. NV nutzte die Gelegenheit und riss die Tür auf, bevor irgendjemand reagieren konnte. Sie sprang aus dem Raum heraus, dann rannte sie so schnell sie konnte – auch wenn das nicht besonders schnell war – in Richtung der Fahrstühle und Treppen. Sie hörte, wie aus der Konferenzhalle ein lauter Schuss ertönte, dann öffnete sich die Tür erneut und ein Paar schwerer Schuhe folgte ihr schnell. Sie rannte um die letzte Ecke und fand sich direkt bei den Fahrstühlen wieder. So schnell sie konnte, sprang sie in einen von ihnen und drückte den Knopf für Erdgeschoss. Dann sprang sie wieder heraus, rannte weiter zum Treppenhaus und wollte die Sicherung entriegeln. Als sie den Schlüssel in den Kasten schieben wollte, stellte sie allerdings fest, dass das kleine Lämpchen auf ihm nicht leuchtete. Skee hatte anscheinend vergessen, den Alarm wieder zu aktivieren, als er sie gefunden hatte. Also schlüpfte sie schnell ins Treppenhaus und stellte sich neben der Tür an die Wand. Draußen näherten sich Schritte. Auf Höhe der Fahrstühle hielten die Schritte einen Moment an, dann ging er weiter auf die Treppe zu und blieb genau vor der Tür stehen. Ängstlich presste sie sich fester gegen die Wand, doch nach einem kurzen Augenblick wandten sich die Schritte wieder ab und ging zurück zu den Aufzügen. Erst als sie hörte, wie ein Fahrstuhl nach unten fuhr, wagte sie es, aufzuatmen und sich langsam an den Aufstieg zu machen. Sie war nicht sicher, wo sie hinwollte, aber auf jeden Fall weg vom Erdgeschoss. Erst nach zwei Stockwerken hielt sie an und ließ sich auf die Stufen fallen. Schwer atmend dachte sie über das Vergangene nach. Sie war mitten in eine Geiselnahme in der HF geraten, die – sofern ihre Vermutung richtig war – von ihrer ehemaligen besten Freundin geleitet wurde, die sich mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit an ihr rächen wollte. Sie atmete noch mehrere Male tief ein, bis sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, dann überlegte sie, was sie jetzt am besten tun würde. Sie war aus dem Konferenzsaal ausgebrochen, um ihren Verdacht zu überprüfen. Dazu musste sie Rage finden, doch die konnte sich inzwischen überall im Gebäude aufhalten. Ihre Gedanken rasten umher, während sie überlegte, wo sie wohl sein könnte, bis ihr nach einiger Zeit ein Gedanke kam. Sie hatte immer noch einen Schlüssel zu Lelands Büro. Wenn sie unbemerkt bis zu dem vordringen konnte, hatte sie von dort Zugriff auf sämtliche Kameras im Gebäude und konnte Rage so mit großer Sicherheit finden. Mühsam raffte sie sich hoch und schlurfte sichtlich ruhiger die Treppe hinauf bis zum fünften Stock. Als sie dieses erreichte, wurde sie langsamer und schlich bis an die Glastür zum Trakt. Erst, als sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand dort war, entriegelte sie die Tür und trat auf den Gang hinaus. Um zu verschleiern, dass sie sich durch das Treppenhaus bewegte, verriegelte sie den Alarm wieder, bevor sie in Richtung von Lees Büro stapfte. Die Gänge waren wie ausgestorben. Einige rote Lampen an den Kanten zwischen Decke und Wand leuchteten, doch ansonsten war alles genau wie vor dem Lockdown. NV erreichte das Büro recht schnell. Als sie es gerade aufschließen wollte, hörte sie jedoch eine Stimme aus dem Inneren. „...eilen. Ich will... renz einstellen.“, Die Reporterin war sich nicht sicher, doch sie vermutete, dass es sich um den Mann handelte, den sie in Lelands Büro hatte einbrechen sehen, kurz bevor der Lockdown aktiviert worden war, Martin Freeman. „...porterin... ration sucht nach... Rage Bescheid geben.“, erwiderte eine andere Stimme. Diese war wie die der anderen Geiselnehmer elektronisch verzerrt, weshalb NV nicht ausmachen konnte, ob sie die Person schon gesehen, beziehungsweise gehört hatte. Sicher war nur, dass die Meldung von ihrer Flucht inzwischen die Runde gemacht hatte und man bereits nach ihr suchte. Auf jeden Fall erhielt sie hier keinen Zugriff auf die Kameras, solange die beiden noch dort drinnen waren. Stattdessen beschloss sie, ihr Gespräch zu belauschen. Leise drückte sie ihr Ohr an die Tür. „...weit bist du?“, fragte die elektronische Stimme. „So gut wie fertig. Weißt du, wie weit die Anderen mit dem Aufbau sind?“ Es folgte einige Zeit lang keine Antwort, dann fragte die verzerrte Stimme: „Hier Justice, wie steht's mit dem Aufbau?“ Als Antwort kam nur ein unverständliches Geräusch, bei dem es sich vermutlich um eine über das Funkgerät übertragene Stimme handelte. „Verstanden?“, fragte die elektronische Stimme. Keine Antwort – oder vielleicht ein Nicken? „Dann geh ich eben hoch. Bin in fünf Minuten wieder da!“ Wieder die verzerrte Stimme. NV machte einen Satz von der Tür weg. Hoch? Das bedeutete, dieser Justice würde zunächst herauskommen. Sie sah sich um und bemerkte eine angelehnt stehende Tür, nur ein kleines Stück weiter. So schnell sie konnte, stolperte sie dort hinein und schloss sie soweit, dass sie nur noch durch einen kleinen Spalt in den Flur sehen konnte. Außerhalb ihres Gesichtsfeldes öffnete sich eine Tür und schwere Stiefel bahnten sich ihren Weg über den harten Flur. Nach einigen Schritten trat die Person in ihren Sichtbereich. Es handelte sich um eine Frau, wie NV feststellte. Sie war komplett schwarz gekleidet, so wie jeder der Terroristen hier, und trug eine Maske, jedoch endete diese über ihrer Stirn und ließ ihre langen blonden Haare frei über ihren Rücken fallen. Sie ging mit festen Schritten auf die Aufzüge zu, sah sich, als sie dort war, noch einmal im Flur um und stieg dann in die zweite Kabine. Nachdem sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, verließ NV ihr Versteck und ging ebenfalls zu den Fahrstühlen. Die Anzeige über der Tür verriet ihr, dass der Aufzug nach oben fuhr. Im zwanzigsten Stock hielt er an. Soweit NV sich erinnerte, war der zwanzigste auch der oberste. Vermutlich hielt Rage sich also dort auf. Nachdem sie wie immer den Alarm entriegelt hatte, stiefelte die Reporterin ins Treppenhaus. Sie aktivierte ihn von innen wieder, dann machte sie sich daran, die Stufen nach oben zu erklimmen. XV Gerade als NV die Tür zum zwanzigsten Stock aufschließen wollte, bemerkte sie, dass er nicht leer war. Ein schwarz gekleideter und maskierter Mann mit einem Sturmgewehr in den Händen bewachte die Aufzugsschächte. Das würde es um einiges schwieriger machen, dort hinein zu kommen. Sie überlegte. In der Dose war noch etwas Pfefferspray, aber sie würde unbemerkt nicht nahe genug an ihn herankommen, um es zu benutzen. Außerdem würde sein Geschrei wohl jeden in der gesamten Etage auf sie aufmerksam machen. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die ihr blieb, war, ihn abzulenken. Erneut griff sie nach Mandy. Nachdem sie die Kamera von Automatik auf Fernsteuerung geschaltet hatte und die kleine Fernbedienung in ihren Taschen gefunden hatte, entriegelte sie so leise wie möglich den Alarm. NV öffnete die Tür einen winzigen Spalt und ließ die Drohne in den Gang schweben. Sie betrachtete die Fernbedienung. Die meisten Tasten waren für verschiedene Filmeinstellungen, die eigentliche Steuerung schien ziemlich einfach zu sein. Sie ließ Mandy bis an die Decke aufsteigen, dann zog sie den beschädigten Bildschirm aus ihrer Tasche, um sich anzeigen zu lassen, wo sie flog. Sie schwebte über den Kopf der Wache hinweg und fand eine angelehnte Tür. Die Kamera auf den Dystopianer gerichtet, senkte NV die Drohne ein wenig ab, sodass sie die Tür leicht aufdrückte. Der vermummte Mann schien es nicht zu bemerken, also zog NV die Drohne ein Stück zurück, um sie dann mit höherer Geschwindigkeit gegen die Tür zu fliegen. Die Kamera selbst war stabil genug, um die Aktion unbeschadet zu überstehen, aber die Tür wurde von dem Aufprall zurückgeworfen und knallte gegen die Wand neben ihr. Sofort zuckte der Mann in die Richtung, die Waffe erhoben. NV hatte Mandy inzwischen wieder an die Decke manövriert, sodass der Mann sie hoffentlich nicht entdecken würde. Er ging langsam auf die Tür zu. Diesen Moment nutzte NV, um die Treppenhaustür zu öffnen und leise in den Gang, der den Fahrstühlen gegenüber lag zu huschen. Am Ende des Ganges bog sie ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken nach links ab und fand dort ziemlich schnell direkt nebeneinander zwei offen stehende Türen. Aus der zweiten schien helles Licht. Sie schlich sich in den ersten, nicht erleuchteten Raum und lehnte die Tür an, dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Bildschirm und der Fernbedienung zu und steuerte Mandy direkt an der Decke entlang bis zu dem Raum, in dem sie gerade war. Nachdem sie die Kamera und das Zubehör wieder eingesteckt hatte, schloss sie die Tür komplett und betätigte den Lichtschalter. Das Zimmer war relativ klein und wurde von einem massiven Holzschreibtisch in der Mitte des Raumes dominiert. Auf dem Fußboden lagen zwei aufblasbare Matratzen und zwei Schlafsäcke. Neben einem der Betten stand ein großer, schwarzer Rucksack. Neugierig setzte sie sich auf die Matte daneben und öffnete den Rucksack. Sie fand ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu essen, einige schwarze Wechselklamotten, zwei Bücher, ein Portemonnaie und einen Fotorahmen mit dem Foto zweier Männer. Einer von ihnen war ziemlich groß und kräftig – NV erinnerte sich an einen der Terroristen, der so einen Körperbau gehabt hatte – der andere war etwas kleiner, hatte kurze, hellbraune Haare und trug ein hellgraues Trägerhemd. Der größere der beiden hatte einen Arm um die Schultern des anderen gelegt. NV zog das Portemonnaie heraus und sah hinein. Knapp einhundert Dollar in kleinen Scheinen waren darin. Außerdem fand sie ein weiteres Foto von dem kleineren der Männer, die sie bereits auf dem anderen Bild gesehen hatte. Ansonsten war die Geldbörse leer. Achtlos schmiss sie sie zurück in den Rucksack und zog stattdessen einen Apfel heraus, der darin gelegen hatte. Herzhaft biss sie hinein, während sie sich weiter in dem Zimmer umsah. Der Computer auf dem Schreibtisch war ausgeschaltet und jemand hatte das Netzkabel mitgenommen. Alle Wände standen voll mit Regalen, die ihrerseits mit Aktenordnern und Büchern gefüllt waren, von denen NV vermutete, dass es sich um Fachbücher handelte. Das Fenster nach draußen war geschlossen und mit einem dunkelgrauen Metallrollladen von außen abgedunkelt. Die Reporterin biss ein weiteres mal von dem Apfel ab, während sie zum Fenster ging und versuchte, es zu öffnen, doch anscheinend hatte der Lockdown auch eine elektronische Fenstersperre aktiviert, denn jedes Mal, wenn sie versuchte, die Klinke zu bewegen, leuchtete eine rote Lampe daran auf. Plötzlich horchte NV auf. Sie hörte Stimmen. Instinktiv dachte sie natürlich erst, sie würden von der Tür kommen und jemand würde jeden Moment hereinkommen, doch gerade als sie unter den Schreibtisch hechten wollte, um sich dort zu verstecken, realisierte sie, dass jemand im Nebenzimmer sprach. Statt sich unter dem Tisch zu verstecken, schlurfte sie also zur Wand und presste ihr Ohr daran. „...Status von Operation Melinda Ryke?“, die Stimme war nicht verzerrt, doch obwohl die Wand so dünn war, dass NV jedes Wort gut verstehen konnte, konnte sie nicht sagen, ob die Sprecherin Mandy war. Auf jeden Fall handelte es sich um eine Frau. „Ich hoffe mit Florida.“, das war dieselbe Stimme und NV war sich sicher, dass dazwischen niemand gesprochen hatte, was bedeutete, dass die Person vermutlich telefonierte. Erst nach einem kurzen Moment stutzte NV. War es während eines Lockdowns nicht unmöglich, Kontakt mit der Außenwelt aufzunehmen? Vielleicht sprach sie aber auch mit jemandem innerhalb des Gebäudes. „XII?“, Die Stimme klang entsetzt. „XII ist noch lange nicht bereit. Sie ist noch keine zwei Monate in Bearbeitung.“ Zwölf schien also eine Art Codename zu sein, schloss NV, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung, was mit Bearbeitung gemeint sein konnte. Eventuell eine Art Training? „Das ist mir egal. Ich will, dass alles glatt läuft.“ Eine längere Pause folgte, bevor sie weitersprach. „Wenn das schiefläuft, dreh ich dir höchstpersönlich den Hals um.“ NV fragte sich, was diese Operation Melinda Ryke war und warum sie der Sprecherin so wichtig zu sein schien. Und je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, kam ihr auch der Name Melinda Ryke immer bekannter vor, auch wenn sie nicht zuordnen konnte, woher. „Traust du mir das nicht zu?“ Je länger NV der Stimme lauschte, desto mehr wuchs in ihr das Gefühl, dass diese Stimme tatsächlich Mandy gehörte. „Wir sprechen uns noch.“ NV ging von der Wand weg. Das nebenan war mit ziemlich großer Sicherheit ihre ehemalige Freundin. Wenn sie es jetzt schaffte, sie zu überwältigen, konnte sie es eventuell schaffen, diese ganze Geiselnahme zu beenden. NV erinnerte sich an all die Zeiten, die sie damals zum Spaß miteinander gerungen hatten und in denen die Reporterin jedes Mal als Siegerin hervorgegangen war. Im direkten Nahkampf würde Mandy keine Chance gegen sie haben. Das einzige Problem konnte darin bestehen, dass sie eventuell bewaffnet war, doch wenn NV den Schreckmoment ausnutzte, wenn sie in den Raum stürmte, müsste sie die kritische Entfernung überwinden können, bevor Mandy überhaupt Gelegenheit hätte, zu reagieren. XVI Rage zog das Kabel, das ihr Mobiltelefon mit dem großen, annähernd eiförmigen Funksender, den ihre Kameraden hier aufgebaut hatten, verband, heraus und legte es zusammen mit dem Handy auf das Regal neben ihr. Sie hatte das Schlurfen im Zimmer nebenan gehört, das sich inzwischen in Richtung Flur bewegte, und wusste, was das bedeutete. Rick, dessen Codename Hatred war, wie ihr inzwischen wieder eingefallen war, hatte ihr vorhin gefunkt, dass Natalia geflohen war. Vermutlich hatte sie sich irgendwie an der Wache im Flur vorbei geschlichen und ihr Telefonat mit Boss belauscht. Rage verzog das Gesicht. Maroni war nicht wirklich ihr Boss und er leitete auch nicht die parallel ablaufende Operation Ryke, doch trotzdem hatte er sich ausgerechnet Boss als Codenamen ausgesucht. Nun ja, eigentlich konnte es ihr egal sein. Wichtiger war im Moment die Verräterin vor ihrer Tür. Wenn Rage Natalia richtig einschätzte, dann würde diese sich auf ihre Nahkampffähigkeiten verlassen, von denen sie sicher noch glaubte, sie wären besser als die ihren. Eine naive Einschätzung. Zwar erinnerte sich Rage noch gut an die Kämpfe, die sie zum Spaß ausgefochten hatten, und sie erinnerte sich auch noch genau, dass ihre Freundin fast jeden davon gewonnen hatte. Doch das hier war anders. Ihre Freundin war noch nie in einem wirklichen Kampf gewesen, einem Kampf in dem der Verlierer glücklich sein konnte, wenn er mit einer gebrochenen Nase und einigen Prellungen davon kam. Genauso wenig, wie Natalia all das Training gehabt hatte, dem sie sich im Knast und in der Zeit danach unterzogen hatte. Wenn Natalia keine Waffen hatte, dann war der Kampf bereits entschieden. Falls doch, würde es etwas interessanter werden. Das einzige, worauf Rage achten musste, war, dass sie ihrem Drang, die Reporterin zu töten, nicht nachgab. Sie nahm ihre Brille ab und legte sie in das Regal an der Wand, dann wandte sie der Tür den Rücken zu und wartete auf das verräterische Geräusch, wenn sie aufschwang. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Endlich würde sie sich rächen können. Nach einer Zeit, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, vernahm sie endlich das Knarren der Tür. Natalia sagte nichts. Sie ging wohl davon aus, dass Rage sie noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Dann plötzlich stürmte die Reporterin vorwärts. Rage hörte ihre Stiefel auf dem harten Laminatboden. Die Reflexe, die sie sich im Gefängnis antrainiert hatte, übernahmen ihren Körper und Rage sah sich selbst herumfahren, die heranrasende Faust mit ihrem Handschuh abblocken und sie der Reporterin auf den Rücken drehen. Natalia fasste sich schneller als erwartet wieder und schaffte es, sich aus Rages Griff zu befreien. Sofort schleuderte sie eine weitere Faust auf Rages Gesicht, doch diese blockte sie mit ihren Unterarmen ab. Rage sprang einen Meter zurück und prallte dabei fast gegen den Funkverstärker an der Wand. „Wie schön, dass du es doch noch zu mir geschafft hast.“, erklärte Rage. Natalia sah wütend aus. Sie zuckte ab und zu vorwärts, als ob sie versuchte, einen Angriff anzutäuschen, doch ihre Versuche waren so armselig, dass Rage sie nicht einen Moment als Gefahr wahrnahm. „Du siehst anders aus.“, bemerkte die Reporterin. Rage sah kurz an sich herunter. Ihr Kommentar bezog sich mit Sicherheit auf ihre Kleidung. Als sie noch Freundinnen gewesen waren, hatte sie meistens Jeans und Trägerhemden getragen um ihre Tattoos zu zeigen, die sich damals noch größtenteils auf ihre Arme beschränkt hatten. Inzwischen waren die einzigen Teile ihrer Tätowierungen, die noch sichtbar waren die paar Kabel und Leitungen, die sich bis in ihr Gesicht herauf zogen, obwohl inzwischen fast ihr gesamter Körper mit dem Muster bedeckt war. Der Rest wurde von teurer Designerkleidung versteckt. Seit Dystopia nach ihrem Knastaufenthalt festgestellt hatte, was für ein wertvolles Mitglied sie war, bekam sie fast alles, worum sie bat. Und da sie nach den grässlichen Gefängnisoveralls beschlossen hatte, nur noch vernünftige Kleidung zu tragen, steckte sie jetzt von Kopf bis Fuß in europäischer Designermode. Auch ihre Haare hatte sie wachsen lassen. Sie waren immer noch knallrot, auch wenn es sich um einen etwas dunkleren Farbton handelte als in Ihrer Jugend. Allerdings waren ihre Haare jetzt etwa kinnlang und hingen scheinbar fettig an ihrem Kopf herunter. Dieser Anschein war allerdings gewünscht und diente als Kontrast zu ihrer Kleidung. „Du nicht.“, erwiderte sie mit einem knappen Blick auf Natalias Mantel. Endlich wagte die Reporterin einen weiteren Angriff. Sie täuschte einen Schlag auf ihr Gesicht vor, lenkte ihre Faust dann allerdings tiefer. Ohne Probleme fing Rage die Faust ab, dann hob sie ihr Knie und rammte es in Natalias Magen. Vor Schmerz ließ diese ihre Deckung fallen und gab der Terroristin damit jede Gelegenheit, die diese brauchte. Einer ihrer verstärkten Handschuhe brach der Reporterin die Nase, der andere ergriff sie an der Knopfleiste ihrer Bluse und riss sie daran herum. Die Reporterin verlor das Gleichgewicht und sie fiel in das Bücherregal, das an der Wand stand. Die Regalbretter brachen zusammen und begruben die Reporterin unter einem Stapel Sach- und Geschichtsbücher. Ihre Gegnerin lag am Boden und hatte keine Chance mehr, sich jetzt noch soweit zu erholen, als dass sie Rage noch gefährlich werden konnte. Rage zögerte einen Moment, dann entschied sie, dass sie es sich nicht über sich brachte, es dabei zu belassen. Sie verteilte einige gezielte Tritte gegen die empfindlichsten Stellen ihres Oberkörpers – Stellen, die sie am eigenen Körper kennenlernen hatte kennenlernen müssen – dann riss sie sich zusammen. Sie ergriff mit beiden Händen das Revers von Natalias Mantel und zog sie daran auf den Bürostuhl. Bevor sie die wehrlose Gestalt darauf sitzen ließ, zog sie ihr den Mantel aus. Sie wollte nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass Natalia irgendetwas darin hatte, das als Waffe verwendet werden konnte. Als Rage sich nachdem sie den Mantel verstaut hatte wieder Natalia zuwandte, hatte diese sich bereits etwas erholt und funkelte sie zornig aus ihrem blutverschmierten Gesicht an. „Scheiß-Situation, was?“ Rage griff neben sich und setzte sich ihre Brille wieder auf. Selbst in ihrem momentanen Siegestaumel verfluchte sie ihre Augen dafür, dass sie die Brille benötigten. Leider hatte sie sie durch das andauernde Tragen von Kontaktlinsen so sehr geschädigt, dass sie jetzt darauf angewiesen war, wenn sie weiter als einen Meter sehen wollte. „Ich hasse dich!“, zischte Natalia, bevor sie Rage einen blutigen Klumpen direkt vor ihre italienischen Designerschuhe spuckte. Die Terroristin verzog das Gesicht. Wütend sprang sie auf ihr Gegenüber zu und riss ihren Kopf an den Haaren in den Nacken. Als ihre Gesichter so nah voreinander waren, dass sich ihre Nasen fast berührten, knurrte Rage: „Du hasst mich?“ Ihre Stimme wurde immer lauter. „Du hasst mich? Was habe ich dir denn je getan?“ Natalias fragender Blick trug nicht gerade dazu bei, dass Rage sich beruhigte. „Wir hatten eine unterschiedliche politische Meinung. Mehr habe ich dir niemals angetan!“, Rage spürte, wie sie mit jedem Wort zorniger wurde. „Du hingegen hast mein Leben zerstört! Nachdem ich dir angeboten hatte, dich uns anzuschließen, warst ausgerechnet du es – von allen anwesenden Personen warst ausgerechnet du es – die die Polizei verständigt hat.“ „Du hattest Menschen getötet. Du hattest nichts anderes verdient!“, NV's Stimme war durch ihre gebrochene Nase kaum zu verstehen. „Ich habe Menschen getötet, um ein höheres Ziel zu erreichen! Weißt du, wie es im Gefängnis war?“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, fuhr sie fort. „Ich dachte, ich würde einfach einige Jahre in meiner Zelle darauf warten, endlich befreit zu werden. Das Problem war, dass ich nicht in ein Frauengefängnis gesteckt wurde, sondern in die PITSK – Die Strafvollzugsanstalt für Terroristen und Serienmörder – wo ich mit dem Abschaum der Gesellschaft zusammengesteckt wurde.“ „Abschaum wie dir selbst, meinst du?“, keuchte Natalia. Ohne nachzudenken schoss Rages Hand erneut in NV's Gesicht, bevor sie weitersprach. „Die ersten Wochen und Monate waren die Hölle. Ich wurde geschlagen, vergewaltigt und auf jede Art und Weise misshandelt, die man sich nur vorstellen kann.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause, bevor sie weitersprach. „Ich hielt mich damals für ziemlich hart. Ich dachte, weil ich mit einer Waffe umgehen konnte, war ich stark. Erst als mir alle Waffen und Verbündeten genommen waren, merkte ich, dass ich in Wirklichkeit nichts war – eine erbärmliche Grundschullehrerin, die in ihrer Freizeit mit Gewehren spielte. Es dauerte eine Zeit, die mir vorkam wie eine Ewigkeit, bis ich irgendwann in der Lage war, mich zu wehren, und mich schließlich in der Hierarchie der Gefangenen immer weiter hochzuarbeiten. Und erst dann wurde ich von meinen Verbündeten befreit.“ „Wie haben sie deinen Selbstmord inszeniert?“, wollte Natalia wissen. Blut aus ihrer Nase tropfte auf ihre Bluse. „Lausig.“, grinste Rage. „Es überrascht mich, dass du ihnen geglaubt hast. Wenn ich an ein Messer gekommen wäre, hätte ich mir nicht die Pulsadern aufgeschlitzt. Ich hätte es entweder benutzt, um mich an ein paar Leuten zu rächen, die mir ziemlich übel mitgespielt haben oder ich hätte mir, wenn ich mich hätte umbringen wollen, etwas überlegt, um es mir in den Rücken zu rammen. Dann hätte es zumindest immer Zweifel gegeben, wie ich gestorben bin.“ „Ich bin nicht für deine verdammten Witze hier, Mandy!“ Rage wich ein Stück zurück, als sie merkte, dass die Reporterin noch immer beim Sprechen Blut spuckte. „Nein, du bist hier, weil du meine Geisel bist. Und zu deiner Frage: Sie haben irgendeine Frau gefunden, die mir wohl ähnelte, sie zurechtgemacht, damit sie aussah wie ich und sie dann an einigen bestochenen Wachen vorbei gegen mich ausgetauscht. Dann in der Zelle haben sie sie ermordet und es wie Selbstmord aussehen lassen. Einige Gelder flossen noch, damit es keine genauere Überprüfung des Falls gab, während ich mit einigen Verbündeten nach Europa abgezogen bin.“ Rage zog ihr Funkgerät hervor. Sie hatte den Spaß gehabt, Natalia zusammenzuschlagen und sich mal wieder mit ihr zu unterhalten. Jetzt konnten ihre Mitstreiter sie wieder zu den anderen bringen. Gerade als sie ihr Funkgerät in der Hand hatte, ertönte von der Tür ein Schuss. Noch bevor sie den Schmerz in ihrer Schulter fühlte, fluchte Rage auf. Das war nun wohl der Preis für ihre Unachtsamkeit. XVII NV blickte erschrocken zwischen Mandy und der Gestalt an der Tür hin und her. Ein steter Strom Blut schoss aus der Schulter ihrer ehemaligen Freundin und floss an ihrer Kleidung herunter. Mandy schrie vor Schmerz auf, verstummte aber schnell wieder und wankte auf die im Regal liegende Waffe zu. Im Türrahmen stand die teilnahmslos auf die verletzte Terroristin starrende Heather Bryce. In ihren Händen hielt sie eine zweiläufige Flinte. Sie trat weiter in den Raum hinein, dann richtete sie ihre Waffe ein weiteres Mal auf Mandy, dieses Mal jedoch mitten auf ihre Brust. Ohne ein weiteres Wort und ohne NV eine Möglichkeit zu lassen, einzugreifen, drückte sie ab. Rage kollabierte auf dem Boden, wo sie in einer sich ausbreitenden Blutlache liegen blieb. NV starrte fassungslos auf ihre reglose Freundin. „Kommst du?“, fragte Heather in gelangweilter Stimme. Ohne den Blick von Mandy abzuwenden, folgte NV ihr aus dem Raum. Mit Heather Bryce durch die Gänge zu gehen, war eine frustrierende Erfahrung. NV selbst schlurfte normalerweise ziemlich langsam beim Laufen, aber Heather ging selbst jetzt nicht schneller, obwohl jeden Moment Terroristen um die Ecke kommen könnten. Allerdings schlurfte sie dabei nicht, sondern machte einfach nur sehr langsame Schritte. „Wo hattest du dich versteckt?“, wollte NV wissen. Ihre Stimme war aufgrund der Verletzungen an Mund und Nase nahezu unverständlich. Heather antwortete nicht. Sie hob ihre Waffe, als sie an die Kreuzung kamen, an der sich die Aufzüge befanden. Eine der Türen stand offen und sie trat herein. NV blieb davor stehen. „Sorry, aber da komme ich nicht mit rein.“ Heather verdrehte die Augen, dann kam sie wieder aus dem Fahrstuhl heraus. „Sag mir einfach, in welches Stockwerk wir wollen, dann nehme ich die Treppe und wir treffen uns dort.“ Heathers Blick schoss plötzlich zur Seite. NV folgte ihm und sah eine in schwarz gekleidete Person um die Ecke kommen. Noch hatte er sie nicht entdeckt, aber wenn sie hier weiter stehenblieben, wäre das nur eine Frage der Zeit. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schubste Heather die Reporterin in den Fahrstuhl. Sie prallte mit dem Kopf gegen die verspiegelte Rückwand. Ihr blieb sämtliche Luft weg, als sie alle Wunden, Prellungen und Brüche, die Mandy ihr zugefügt hatte, erneut spürte. Als sie es gerade geschafft hatte, sich wieder aufzurichten, realisierte sie, wo sie sich befand. Doch die stählernen Fahrstuhltüren waren bereits geschlossen und das dünne Stahlseil, an dem der Blechkasten hing, ließ sie immer weiter den Schacht herunterrutschen. Sofort gaben ihre Beine nach und sie rutschte in die hinterste Ecke. Sie spürte, wie ihr Atem abgehackter wurde, während die Wände scheinbar immer näher an sie heranrückten. „Lass mich raus.“, NV's Stimme war kaum mehr als ein schwaches Wimmern. Heather betrachtete die Leuchtziffern, die anzeigten, in welchem Stockwerk sie sich befanden. „Bitte.“, Die Reporterin bekam kaum noch Luft. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise und flach. Irgendwo zwischen dem neunten und achten Stock drückte Heather einen Knopf auf der Schalttafel und die ganze Kabine ruckte einmal heftig. NV stieß einen panischen Schrei aus. Sie wusste, dass die Kabine jetzt abstürzen würde. Doch das tat sie nicht. Stattdessen stand sie nun bewegungslos zwischen den Stockwerken. „Sei leise.“, sagte Heather tonlos. „Bitte lass mich raus.“ „Hier sind wir sicher.“ „Wir befinden uns in einer winzigen Kabine aus Blech, die hunderte Meter über dem Boden schwebt und nu...“, ihre Stimme versagte und sie begann, unkontrolliert zu schluchzen. Heather sagte kein Wort. Die ehemalige Marine sah NV nur an und wartete, dass sie sich wieder etwas beruhigte. Diese schlang ihre Arme um die Knie, schloss die Augen und schwang leicht vor und zurück, um sich zu beruhigen. Langsam wurde ihr Atem wieder ruhiger. Ängstlich öffnete sie die Augen wieder und sah, dass Heather inzwischen vor ihr hockte und sie aus einem mitleidigen Auge ansah. „Emmy hatte Platzangst. Ihr ging es genau so wie dir.“ NV's Sicht verschwamm vor ihren Augen, als sich Tränen in ihnen sammelten. Sie wollte diesen Stahlsarg wieder verlassen, doch Heather schien gar nicht auf die Idee zu kommen, sie herauszulassen. „Weißt du, was ihr immer geholfen hat?“ Plötzlich bemerkte die Reporterin – warum auch immer es ihr ausgerechnet jetzt auffiel – dass Heather sie auf einmal duzte, obwohl sie auf der Bank vor dem HF-Gebäude noch auf das Sie bestanden hatte. Dann robbte sie neben die Reporterin und schloss sie vorsichtig in den Arm. Sofort wurde NV stocksteif. Sie hasste es wenn jemand sie ohne zu fragen berührte, doch ihr fehlte die Kraft, sie abzuschütteln oder ihr auch nur zu sagen, sie solle sie loslassen. Dann rückte sie noch näher, bis ihr Körper komplett an den der Reporterin angeschmiegt war. Obwohl die Berührung NV störte, musste sie doch zugeben, dass sie ihr ein wenig Halt gab. Ihr Atem normalisierte sich ein wenig und die Wände wichen an ihre Positionen zurück. Erst jetzt hörte sie und spürte anhand schwacher Vibrationen in Heathers Brust, dass die Marine eine leise Melodie summte. NV kannte das Lied zwar nicht, aber es klang beruhigend und gab ihr ein schwaches Gefühl von Sicherheit. XVIII Rage griff nach dem Funkgerät, das neben ihr auf dem Boden lag. „Die Reporterin ist zusammen mit Heather Bryce aus dem zwanzigsten Stockwerk geflohen. Keine Ahnung, wo sie sich verstecken.“, erklärte sie in das Gerät. Dann wandte sie sich durch das Gerät an ihren Feldarzt: „Medic, ich habe eine Kugel in der Schulter. Funkraum.“ Eine elektronisch verzerrte Stimme meldete sich am anderen Ende. „Hier Medic. Wer spricht da?“ „Wer – gottverdammt – spricht hier wohl?“, fauchte sie zurück. Ihre gesamte Einheit sollte eigentlich wissen, dass sie sich momentan dort aufhielt. „Ich bin unterwegs.“, sagte Medics Stimme aus dem Funkgerät. Offenbar war er doch noch in der Lage gewesen, Eins und Eins zusammen zu zählen. Oder er hatte sie einfach an ihrer cholerischen Art erkannt. Rage öffnete ihren Mantel und zog ihn aus. Dann folgte ihre schwarze Bluse und schließlich die kugelsichere Weste, die von dem zweiten Schuss eingebeult war und ihr so einen ziemlich großen blauen Fleck verpasst hatte. Trotzdem hatte sie vermutlich ihr Leben gerettet. Als ihr Oberkörper nur noch mit dem ebenfalls schwarzen BH bekleidet war, blickte Rage an sich herunter. Ihr Körper war komplett mit blauen Rohren, Leitungen und Kabeln tätowiert, die selbst ihre unbekleidete Haut nicht wirklich nackt aussehen ließen. Die Wunde in ihrer Schulter verlor viel Blut, war ansonsten aber wohl nichts ernstes. Der blaue Fleck auf ihrer Brust war ebenfalls nicht weiter dramatisch. Sobald Medic die Schusswunde versorgt hatte, würde sie wieder voll einsatzfähig sein. Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und Justice kam herein. Nachdem sie eingetreten war, riss sie sich die Maske vom Gesicht und zeigte so ihr blasses, dünnes Gesicht. „Rage, alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie panisch. Sie zog ihre Handschuhe aus und inspizierte die Wunde vorsichtig. „Das ist lediglich eine harmlose Schusswunde in der Schulter. Kein Grund, besorgt zu sein.“, knurrte Rage. Sie hasste es, umsorgt zu werden, wie ein kleines Kind. Und obwohl Justice mehr als zehn Jahre jünger war als sie, war sie sehr gut darin, sich Sorgen zu machen. „Was ist passiert? Warum hast du keine Hilfe geholt?“ Die Tür schwang erneut auf und Medic trat ein. Er trug eine Halbmaske, die seine Mundpartie frei ließ und war ansonsten wie alle anderen auch komplett schwarz gekleidet. Er trug eine Umhängetasche, die er neben Rage auf den Boden fallen ließ und kniete sich neben sie. „Natalia hat mich angegriffen und ich hatte sie gerade fertiggemacht, als plötzlich Bryce in der Tür stand und mir eine verpasst hat. Hätte ich nicht meine Weste getragen, wäre ich jetzt wahrscheinlich tot.“ Medic zog stumm eine Art Zange aus seiner Tasche und führte sie ohne weitere Vorwarnung in die Wunde ein. Rage sog zischend Luft ein. Das kalte Metall in ihrem Fleisch fühlte sich trotz der Schmerzen irgendwie gut an. Nachdem er die Kugel gegriffen hatte, zog er sie wieder heraus und ließ das Projektil auf den Boden fallen. Die Zange steckte er wieder ein, dann nahm er eine Flasche Desinfektionsmittel aus der Tasche und kippte etwas davon in ein Stofftaschentuch, das er daraufhin auf ihre Wunde presste. Ein brennender Schmerz durchschoss ihre Schulter, bis er es wieder anhob. „Die Wunde ist harmlos.“, erklärte Medic mit seinem starken nordeuropäischem Dialekt. Seine Stimme war nicht verzerrt. Er hatte gesagt, das sei unnötig, da ihn in den Staaten sowieso niemand kenne. Rage nickte und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er Nadel und Fäden herausholte und begann, die Wunde zuzunähen. „OK, ich denke, das war es schon“, erklärte er, nachdem er den Faden abgebissen und zugeknotet hatte. Er stand auf und hielt ihr seine Hand hin, um ihr auf die Füße zu helfen. Rage sammelte ihre auf dem Boden liegende Kleidung auf und ergriff sie dann. Als sie wieder stand, zog sie sich an, wobei sie die verbeulte Kugelweste wegließ. Sie würde sich nachher eine neue besorgen müssen. Sie zog ihr Funkgerät heraus. „Hier Rage. Alles in Ordnung bei mir. Alle, die nicht mit dem Bewachen der Geiseln beschäftigt sind, konzentrieren sich ab jetzt auf die Suche nach der Reporterin und Heather Bryce.“ Einige Bestätigungen kamen durch das Funkgerät herein, bevor es wieder verstummte. Rage dachte über Natalia nach. Wo würde sie sich wohl verstecken? Um diese Frage zu beantworten, fehlte ihr das Wissen über das HF-Gebäude, aber sie wusste mit Sicherheit, wo sie sich nicht aufhalten würde. Das wiederum gab ihr allerdings eine Ahnung, wo sie sich vielleicht aufhalten würde. „Hier ist noch einmal Rage“, sprach sie ein zweites Mal ins Funkgerät. „Wenn es ein Treppenhaus in diesem Gebäude gibt, kontrolliert das. Natalia hat Angst in Fahrstühlen. Sie benutzt wahrscheinlich eine Treppe. „Die Treppe ist alarmgesichert. Sie hat allerdings einen Schlüssel.“, erklärte eine verzerrte Stimme. „Nicht mehr.“, erwiderte Enemy durch das Funkgerät. „Ich habe ihr vorhin den Schlüssel abgenommen.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Ich seh' sie mir trotzdem mal an.“ „Alle anderen treffen sich in zwanzig Minuten im Konferenzraum B. Ich will die morgige Tagesplanung durchsprechen.“, knurrte sie in das Gerät, dann heftete sie es wieder an ihren Gürtel, bevor sie sich an ihre beiden Kameraden wandte, die noch mit ihr im Raum standen. „Ich bin solange in meinem Zimmer.“ Sie griff nach Natalias Mantel und verließ mit ihm in der Hand das Zimmer. Sie würde ihn im Laufe dieses oder des nächsten Tages mal durchsuchen. Vielleicht würde sie ja etwas interessantes finden. XIX Zehn Minuten zu spät stieß Rage die Tür auf, warf sie hinter sich wieder ins Schloss und ließ sich auf den Stuhl an der Kopfseite des langen Tisches fallen. „Ihr habt die beiden noch nicht, richtig?“, sie hatte für den Weg hierher wieder ihre Maske aufgesetzt, weshalb ihre Stimme elektronisch verzerrt wurde. Jetzt zog sie sich die eng anliegende Maske jedoch wieder vom Gesicht und griff dann nach ihrer Brille, die sie an das Revers ihrer Jacke geklemmt hatte. Als sie wieder klar sehen konnte und immer noch niemand geantwortet hatte, sah sie ihren Verdacht bestätigt. „Wie sieht es mit den anderen Geiseln aus?“, fragte sie in die Runde. „Die aussortierten Geiseln sind alle tot und liegen in der Kühlkammer hinter der Küche.“, erklärte Desperation. Hatred übernahm. „Die anderen befinden sich noch alle im Konferenzraum. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich gleich die Decken aus den Schlafsälen der Marines holen und verteilen, damit sie langsam schlafen können.“ „Nichts dagegen.“, bestätigte Rage. „Wir sollten über unser dringendstes Problem sprechen. Morgen ist der 26.08. Wir brauchen Natalia und Bryce bis zwölf Uhr, sonst können wir unsere Forderungen nicht rechtzeitig stellen. Wir werden also die abgesprochenen Nachtschichten doppelt durchziehen müssen. Jede Schicht, die mit dem Bewachen der Geiseln durch ist, wird daraufhin für die Dauer der nächsten Schicht das Gebäude durchsuchen. Ich selbst werde mich aus den Schichten herausziehen, bin dafür aber in dringenden Fällen die ganze Nacht hindurch anzufunken.“ Sie wusste, dass die anderen diese Regelung wohl unfair finden mussten. Immerhin würde sie bedeuten, dass sie die ganze Nacht durch schlafen konnte, solange keine Geisel versuchte, auszubrechen oder die beiden geflohenen Geiseln entdeckt wurden. Trotzdem beschwerte sich niemand. „Bist du wirklich sicher, dass du Bryce als erste erschießen willst?“, ertönte nun Enemys Stimme. Rage fuhr zu ihm herum. Er saß an der linken Seite des Tisches direkt neben ihr. „Wieso?“ Sie mochte es nicht, wenn ihre zuvor gegebenen Befehle angezweifelt wurden. „Weil sie unsere bedeutendste Geisel ist. Wir sollten sie als Druckmittel benutzen, nicht als Schockmoment.“ „Bis unsere Forderungen erfüllt werden können noch Tage vergehen. Bryce muss morgen sterben. Und sie muss eindrucksvoll getötet werden. Ihre Exekution ist ein Zeichen dafür, dass wir es ernst meinen.“ „Ich frage ja nur...“ Enemy hob seine Hände als Zeichen für sein Aufgeben. Rage unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Vielleicht würde sie heute Nacht wohl doch nicht tief und fest schlafen. Stattdessen könnte sie die Zeit mit ihm anders verbringen. Freedom zückte einige Dokumente aus seiner Tasche und warf sie auf den Tisch. „Ich habe mir die Bots angesehen. So wie es aussieht, erhalten die Kontrolleinheiten während eines Lockdowns keinen Zugriff auf sie. Allerdings habe ich mir sämtliche Konstruktionspläne, in die ich mich einhacken konnte, heruntergeladen.“ „Wir haben den Verantwortlichen für die Bots unter unseren Geiseln. Wir werden ihn morgen darauf ansprechen und uns das ganze mal ansehen.“ Der Raum wurde still. Rage öffnete gerade den Mund um die Sitzung zu beenden, als Justice sie unterbrach. „Wie lange hattest du die Reporterin in deiner Gewalt, bevor sie geflohen ist?“ Alle Köpfe im Raum sahen erst sie, dann Rage an. „Wie darf ich das verstehen?“ Eine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf fluchte auf. Justice hatte natürlich recht. Hätte sie Natalia sofort ausgeliefert, wäre das nicht passiert. Die Frage ist nur, woher sie das wusste. „Ich habe Stimmen aus deinem Zimmer gehört. Ich habe gehört, wie du dich mit ihr unterhalten hast. Da ich gehofft hatte, dass eure persönliche Vergangenheit nicht deine Urteilskraft schwächt, bin ich einfach weitergegangen.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause, dann fixierte sie Rage mit ihren Augen und fragte: „Wird dein Wunsch nach Rache unsere Mission gefährden?“ Rage fing ihren Blick mit ihren Augen auf und starrte zornig zurück, bis Justice den Augenkontakt abbrach. „Ich habe meine Emotionen unter Kontrolle.“ Das war eine Lüge, aber Rage würde die Mission trotzdem zu Ende führen. „Wenn es keine weiteren Fragen mehr gibt, beginnen wir in zwei Stunden mit der Nachtwache.“ Rage funkelte die Blondine noch einmal zornig an, bevor sie sich die Maske wieder über den Kopf zog und ohne ein weiteres Wort aus der Versammlungshalle stapfte. Ausgerechnet Justice, das kleine Waisenmädchen, das niemand anderer als Rage höchstpersönlich von der Straße geholt hatte, wagte es, zu behaupten, sie sei nicht in der Lage, sich zu kontrollieren. Wütend schlug sie mit der Faust auf eine der Wände ein. Ihre Faust schmerzte, aber dank ihren an den Knöcheln und untersten Fingergliedern mit Stahlketten verstärkten Handschuhen, zeigte sich ein gut sichtbares Loch in der geschäumten Wand. Sobald sie Natalia das nächste Mal sah, würde sie ihren Schädel zertrümmern. XX „Wie lange sind wir schon hier?“, fragte NV mit zittriger Stimme. Ihr kam es vor, wie eine Ewigkeit, doch merkwürdigerweise gewöhnte sie sich langsam an das Gefühl. Sie wagte es zwar immer noch nicht, aufzustehen, doch ihre Atmung ging fast wieder normal und das Gefühl, jeden Moment in Ohnmacht zu fallen, war verschwunden. Das einzig wirklich schlimme waren im Moment ihre Schmerzen. „Eine Stunde, siebenundzwanzig Minuten.“, erwiderte Heather kühl. Sie hielt die Reporterin inzwischen nicht mehr im Arm, sondern betrachtete die Schalttafel des Fahrstuhls. „Wie lange bleiben wir noch?“ „Vier Stunden, vierzehn Minuten.“ Die beiden hatten sich in den letzten anderthalb Stunden ein wenig unterhalten. Das hieß, gelegentlich hatte NV eine Frage gestellt und Heather hatte jedes mal mit einer kurzen und trotzdem präzisen Antwort geantwortet. Es war ein wenig kompliziert, so Informationen aus ihr herauszubekommen, aber inzwischen hatte die Reporterin sich ein wenig daran gewöhnt. „Wieso? Was ist dann?“, hakte sie nach. „Zwölf Uhr. Dann werden sie die Nachtschichten das erste Mal wechseln. Da sollten wir unbemerkt bleiben können.“ NV fragte nicht weiter nach. Sie wusste zwar nicht mit Sicherheit, wobei Heather unbemerkt bleiben wollte, aber sie vermutete, dass sie einen Plan hatte, den Lockdown zu beenden. Innerhalb der nächsten vier Stunden würde sie noch genug Zeit haben, sich danach zu erkundigen. Stattdessen drehte sie sich zur verspiegelten Rückwand des Fahrstuhls um. Ihr Gesicht sah schlimm aus. Ihre Nase blutete stark und war vermutlich gebrochen, ihre Lippen waren aufgeplatzt und bluteten ebenfalls. Was ihr allerdings viel größere Sorgen machte, war der stechende Schmerz in ihrer Brust, der ihre Atmung begleitete. Neben diesem schienen ihr Gesicht sowie die Schmerzen in ihrem linken Arm unwichtig. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, knöpfte NV ihre Bluse auf. Sie stellte fest, dass zwei der Knöpfe bei ihrem Kampf gegen Rage abgerissen waren. Nachdem sie sich ihr entledigt hatte, betrachtete sie ihren geschundenen Oberkörper im Spiegel. Sie war von blauen Flecken übersät. Einige von ihnen maßen mehr als zwanzig Zentimeter im Durchmesser. Mandy hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Vorsichtig tastete sie ihre Brust ab. Ihr gesamter Brustkorb schmerzte, aber vor allem zwei mittlere Rippen auf der linken Seite sendeten bei jeder Berührung stechende Schmerzen durch ihren Körper. NV vermutete, dass sie gebrochen waren. Die Reporterin sah im Spiegel, wie Heather sich neben ihr hinkniete und vorsichtig mit der Hand über ihre Wunden strich. „Das sieht übel aus.“, erklärte die ehemalige Marine. Die Reporterin war überrascht. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie Heather irgendeine Reaktion entlocken würde. NV ließ die unerwünschten Berührungen einige Zeit über sich ergehen, bis ihr wieder bewusst wurde, dass Heather lesbisch war. Sofort rutschte sie ein Stück von ihr weg und begann, die Bluse wieder zuzuknöpfen. Aus irgendeinem Grund war es ihr deshalb noch unangenehmer, von ihr berührt zu werden. Sie versuchte, das Thema zu wechseln, also fragte sie: „Was hast du denn um Mitternacht vor?“ „Den Feueralarm auslösen.“ NV dachte darüber nach. Sie hatte bis jetzt jedes Mal, wenn sie das Treppenhaus benutzt hatte, den Alarm vorher deaktiviert. Aber eigentlich müsste sich ja irgendein Ausgang öffnen, wenn hier drin ein Feuer ausbricht. „Wird dann der Lockdown aufgehoben?“, fragte sie nach. „Nein. Der Bunker öffnet sich.“, nach einer langen Pause, in der NV nicht nachfragte, ergänzte sie. „Darin können wir uns verschanzen.“ „Und wie befreien wir die anderen Geiseln?“ „Gar nicht.“ NV war von der Unverblümtheit der Antwort überrascht, versuchte jedoch, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Wir können sie doch nicht einfach in der Hand der Terroristen lassen.“ Heather erwiderte nichts. „Wir sollten versuchen, zu kämpfen. Wenn wir es schaffen, einem Geiselnehmer seine Waffe abzunehmen, können wir die anderen überwältigen. Die sind nicht so viele.“ Wieder antwortete Heather mit keinem Wort. NV gab es auf. Sie würde Leland und die anderen nicht einfach in Gefangenschaft lassen, aber es machte jetzt keinen Sinn, mit Heather darüber zu reden, also blieb auch sie stumm und wartete ab. XXI Halb elf. Rage stellte die Uhr zurück auf den Nachttisch, der aus einem Stapel dicker Bücher bestand, die sie sich neben die Matratze gelegt hatte. Neben ihr schlief Enemy bereits tief und fest, aber irgendwie konnte Rage sich einfach nicht beruhigen. Solange Natalia und Heather noch frei herumliefen, dachte sie an nichts anderes als an die beiden. Selbst als sie mit ihm geschlafen hatte, waren ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu diesen beiden Risikofaktoren abgeglitten. Und seit er schlief war es immer schlimmer geworden. So wie es aussah, würde sie wohl diese Nacht so oder so nicht mehr schlafen, also würde es Sinn machen, sich ebenfalls auf die Suche zu machen. Darauf bedacht, ihn nicht zu wecken, kroch sie aus dem Bett und begann, sich langsam anzuziehen. Erneut fiel ihr Blick auf Enemy. Es kam ihr komisch vor, seinen Namen nicht zu kennen, aber das war nun mal Teil von Dystopias Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. So würde niemand die anderen verraten können, sollte er gefangen genommen werden. Sie kannte nur den Namen „Marten Skee“, den er hier in der Hero Factory angenommen hatte, allerdings wusste sie nicht, ob das sein richtiger Name war oder nur ein weiterer Deckname um seine Identität zu schützen. Die einzigen Namen die sie innerhalb der Gruppe kannte, waren der von Hatred, da er sich bei ihrem ersten Treffen versehentlich mit diesem statt seinem Codenamen vorgestellt hatte, und der von Justice, da sie selbst diejenige gewesen war, die das blonde Mädchen damals von der Straße geholt hatte und ihr geholfen hatte, in die Vereinigung aufgenommen zu werden. Der Gedanke an Justice machte sie wütend. Warum musste es ausgerechnet sie sein, die jetzt Kritik an ihr übte? Als letztes ergriff Rage ihren Mantel und wollte ihn gerade anziehen, als ihr Blick auf ein anderes Kleidungsstück fiel: Natalias Mantel. Sie war noch nicht dazu gekommen, ihn zu durchsuchen, also ließ sie ihre Jacke wieder zurück auf den Stuhl über dem sie gehangen hatte, gleiten und ergriff ihn. Die vielen Taschen waren unglaublich ausgebeult und sorgten dafür, dass er mehr an eine unförmige Reisetasche erinnerte als an ein Kleidungsstück – zumindest, wenn sie ihre Brille nicht trug. Wahllos griff Rage in die erste Tasche und zog ein kleines Diktiergerät hervor. Achtlos warf sie es auf den Schreibtisch neben ihr. Als nächstes fand sie eine leere Plastiktüte, in der nur wenige Reste von etwas klebten, das entweder Rührei oder Gehirnmasse war. Sie lächelte innerlich. Natalia hatte sich in den vergangenen fünf Jahren tatsächlich kein bisschen verändert. Sie aß immer noch ihre „Rührtüten“. Sie ließ sie auf den Boden fallen und griff in eine andere Tasche. Sofort fiel ihr etwas rundes, etwa tennisballgroßes auf, das ihr irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Sie zog es heraus und stellte fest, dass es sich dabei um Natalias Kamera handelte. Gerade wollte sie sie auch auf den Schreibtisch fallen lassen, als ihre Finger über etwas an der Unterseite der Kamera strichen. Im ersten Moment dachte sie, es wäre nur irgendeine freiliegende Platine – bei Nat wäre das nicht gerade verwunderlich. Sie schaffte es immer, ihre Dinge kaputt zu kriegen. Erst einen kurzen Moment später wurde ihr bewusst, dass es sich in Wahrheit um eine Gravur handelte. Sie drehte die Kamera um und las. „Mal sehen, wann du herausfindest, was hier steht!“ Perplex drehte sie die Kamera ein paar mal in der Hand. Kein Zweifel, das war tatsächlich die Kamera, die Rage der Reporterin damals geschenkt hatte. Sie hatte gedacht, Natalia hätte sie damals direkt nach ihrem Geburtstag entsorgt, aber anscheinend benutzte sie sie immer noch. Plötzlich schlich sich ein hämisches Grinsen auf Rages Gesicht. Wenn die Kamera Natalia so viel bedeutete, dann würde Rage morgen natürlich diese benutzen und nicht ihre eigene. Sie ließ den Mantel auf den Boden fallen und griff stattdessen wieder nach ihrem eigenen. Sie könnte Nats Sachen immer noch weiter durchsuchen, jetzt war es erst einmal wichtig, die Reporterin zu finden. Sie streifte ihren Mantel über, dann griff sie nach ihren Handschuhen. Sie wollte sie gerade anziehen, als eine elektronisch verzerrte Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher ihres Funkgeräts drang. „Rage? Rage!“ Schnell schlüpfte sie aus dem Raum, bevor Enemy aufwachte. „Hier ist Rage. Wer ist da?“, zischte sie in das Gerät. „Justice. Ich bin mit Redemption im Kontrollraum für die Aufzüge. Ich glaube, wir haben die geflohenen Geiseln gefunden.“ „Ich bin auf dem Weg. Sind sie bei euch?“, Rage eilte in Richtung der Fahrstühle auch wenn sie nicht wusste, wo sich der Kontrollraum befand. „Mir ist aufgefallen, dass einer der Fahrstühle schon seit Stunden an derselben Stelle festhängt und sich nicht rufen lässt. Ich habe Justice und Redemption in den Kontrollraum geschickt um das zu überprüfen, während ich bei dem Aufzug bleibe und sie haben festgestellt, dass er von innen blockiert wurde. Die beiden sind mit großer Sicherheit da drinnen.“, es war Desperations unverzerrte Stimme, die antwortete. „Negativ!“, Rage spürte ein weiteres mal Zorn in sich aufsteigen. Sie hatte gehofft, die beiden wären wirklich gefunden, aber es war unmöglich, dass sie sich dort versteckten. „Natalia würde sich nie freiwillig in einen Aufzug begeben, geschweige denn, sich stundenlang darin verstecken. Da sind sie nicht!“ Es folgte ein Moment der Stille, dann ertönte wieder die verzerrte Stimme von Justice: „Woher willst du das wissen? Wann hast du die Reporterin das letzte Mal gesehen, von dieser Aktion einmal abgesehen?“ Es war eine rhetorische Frage, also machte Rage sich nicht die Mühe, zu antworten. „Vor fünf Jahren. Vor fünf verdammten Jahren! Woher willst du wissen, dass sie ihre Angst nicht inzwischen überwunden hat? Woher willst du wissen, dass sie sich nicht darin versteckt?“ Rage ballte die Hand, in der sie nicht das Funkgerät hielt zusammen. Dieses Miststück hatte Recht. Eventuell hatte Natalia ihre Angst überwunden. Zumindest war die Möglichkeit es wert, überprüft zu werden. Trotzdem wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass Justice nur versuchte, sie bloßzustellen. Dass sie nur versuchte, besser zu sein, als sie. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die sie hatte, um die Situation wieder auszugleichen, war, die beiden zumindest selbst da heraus zu holen. „Desperation, bewache die Fahrstuhltür, die anderen halten sich bereit, den beiden zu folgen, falls sich der Fahrstuhl in Bewegung setzt. Ich geh durch den Schacht rein!“ Desperation bestätigte den Befehl, Justice schwieg. Rage stand inzwischen unmittelbar vor den Fahrstuhlschächten. Sie betrachtete die Leuchtanzeigen über den Türen, die angaben, wo sich der Fahrstuhl momentan befand. Der linke Fahrstuhl befand sich im achtzehnten Stock. Vermutlich hatte ihn einer ihrer Leute benutzt, um zu ihrem Waffenlager zu gelangen, der mittlere war bei ihr im zwanzigsten und der rechte befand sich laut der Anzeige im achten Stock. Das war mit großer Sicherheit der, in dem die beiden Geiseln vermutet wurden. Zur Sicherheit hob sie noch einmal das Funkgerät an die Lippen. „Desperation?“, sie sprach absichtlich jemanden anderen als Justice an. „Ihr meint den rechten Aufzug, nicht wahr?“ „Positiv.“, die Stimme, die antwortete, war verzerrt, weshalb Rage im ersten Moment dachte, es wäre Justice, die antwortete, doch der Sprechstil passte eher zu Desperation. Vermutlich hatte dieser einfach wieder seine Maske aufgesetzt. Sie steckte es wieder an den Gürtel und trat in den Fahrstuhl in der Mitte. Sie wollte den Knopf für den neunten Stock drücken, um von dort aus nur ein Stockwerk heruntersteigen zu müssen, als sie feststellte, dass dieser statt einem Knopf ein Schlüsselloch besaß. Ein Schlüsselloch, für das sie natürlich den Schlüssel nicht besaß. Die niedrigste, frei verfügbare Etage war die siebzehnte. Da sie kein Interesse daran hatte, noch einmal per Funkgerät nach dem Schlüssel zu fragen, drückte sie einfach diesen Knopf und fuhr die drei Stockwerke herunter. Wird fortgesetzt in Dystopia, Seite 3 Kategorie:Garrzo Kategorie:Epos